Demon Emperor Hezhi
|true_illussion = Unknown|way_of_eternal_life = Unknown}}Hezhi was a famous legend in the demon sects for able to vie for the Mandate of Heaven despite only having Eight Dragon Marks. He also was known as the Demon Emperor of the West during the era of the Second Heavenly Way. Appearance Personality Cultivation When he was promoted to the Fifth Stage, he didn’t condensed a nine dragon marks gold core that goes against heaven’s will, but only one with eight dragon marks. Despite his apparent disadvantages, Hezhi defeated many powerful archenemies with nine dragon marks. Hezhi also successfully trod his own Way of Eternal Life, making him among the 1% Eternal Life Beings who don’t have a nine dragon marks gold core. Vying for the Heavenly Way More than 1 × 10¹⁶ years ago, Hezhi participated in the Vying for the Heavenly Way III as the Demon Emperor of the West ''. He was considered as a powerful contender during the vying. The average strength of the participants were 60 – 90 out of 100, but Hezhi’s strength was 98, much higher than the rest. In the final battle, he fought against the King of the East'', Kui. Despite both of them being widely thought as on the same level, Hezhi was easily crushed by his opponent. He only managed to withstood ten moves or so from Kui. Black Dragon World After he failed to obtain the Mandate of Heaven. Hezhi escaped to the Black Dragon World. There, he tried to take over the Dragon Net, the will that governs the Black Dragon World. He also tried to take over Ancient Serenities at the same time. During the critical moment, just before he successfully obtained the take over, Hezhi was hit by a sabre attack containing the strengths of seven Eternal Life Being or higher from Song Shuhang, critically wounding him. After he was injured, Hezhi used his jurisdiction to extract energy from the Dragon Net to accelerate his healing process. Song Shuhang countered by using his super manager jurisdiction to limit the amount that can be used by Hezhi. Hezhi then tried to extract Ancient Serenities World’s energy to help with the healing process, but his consciousness was severely attacked by White Two, who had taken over the jurisdiction of the Ancient Serenities World. Unable to extract energy from both world, the heavily wounded Hezhi fell into stupor. Stealing Dragon Eye Gem Anyone who used the Dragon Eye Gem may contact the Black Dragon World Source. Due to this, Hezhi stole Dragon Eye Gem Life As A Fugitive Every ten to fourteen days, Hezhi will move from a world plane to another. Legacy Chef Heart A very long time ago, Hezhi gambled with a mysterious senior and lost two of his chef hearts. These hearts were in turn won over by Song Shuhang in a gambling round. Black Chef Heart Song Shuhang has successfully assimilated the heart despite the (pitiful) attempts of the Will of Chef Heart to take over Shuhang’s body. White Chef Heart Song Shuhang gave this heart to his disciple, Chu Chu. Demon Pillars Gongzi Hai obtained a demon mark that give him access to the demon pillars. However, the 108 demon pillars are currently being deposited in the Evil Lotus World after being uprooted by Song Shuhang. In one of the pillars contains these legacies: * 300 Exclusive Cutting Techniques * Special Preservation Method, Making Material Fresher * Perfect Activation of Ingredients Unique Flavour * Spirit Energy Can Be Used This Way, Spirit Energy Can Make Ingredients Become More Delicious Relationships Dragon Net Will Tyrant Song At first, Hezhi considered Tyrant Song as an ant that can be easily pinched. As time went on, Hezhi realized that Tyrant Song was someone extremely dangerous and should be avoided at all cost. Due to this Hezhi is extremely scared of Tyrant Song. Trivia Category:Immortal Chef Category:Character Category:Male Category:Demon Emperor Category:Antagonistic Category:Black Dragon World